


We Weren't Supposed to Remember

by toomanyfandomssomanyfeels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomssomanyfeels/pseuds/toomanyfandomssomanyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is drunk. Chris forced them to go to a party. Phil is making out with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Weren't Supposed to Remember

It was all a blur, the faces, the lights, it became one. Dan looked to his left, Phil laughing with a friend was seen. Dan looked to his right, two people he barely knew were intensely making out against the wall. He stumbled down the hall, reaching for the door handle. Someone grabbed him by the wrist. He looked up.

“What do you-?”

It was Chris. “What are you doing, Dan?”

Dan rolled his eyes, as if that was the dumbest question you could ask him. He pursed his lips before answering. “What does it look like?”

He was relatively an asshole when he was drunk, let alone hammered. Chris let him slide on the sarcasm, given his current state. His head shook slightly, as if it was meant to be only in his mind, but his body had tried to disobey. He checked their surroundings.

“It looks like you’re trying to leave the love of your  _life_ here while you’re intoxicated beyond drunkenness.” He stated simply.

Dan tilted his head to the side, and made a face that said ‘okay, true.’ Chris had his arm firmly in his grip, forbidding Dan from escaping. “Get back out there.”

Dan wanted to make some sarcastic comment at his demand, but he knew Chris wouldn’t appreciate it, so he left it be. He sighed, giving in, which wasn’t hard to do when drunk. He trudged his way back out into the crowd, amongst sweaty bodies, pulsing music, spilling alcohol, and stumbling adults. He sure as hell didn’t want to be here, but the alcohol balanced out his feelings for the party. He was only here to make Phil happy, right? At least, that’s how he put it.

Phil was everything to Dan. He could ask him to make him a seventeen layer cake, and Dan would at least try. He could tell him to move to Africa with him, and Dan would do it. No, Dan wasn’t a pushover. But he _was_ in love with Phil, and he’d do anything to make him happy. Even if it meant never seeing him again.

Dan wasn’t thinking straight. Well, he wasn’t really seeing straight either. He wanted to walk up to Phil, grab him by the shoulders, and kiss him passionately. He was just about to do so, when he stopped mid-step. Frozen from the scene in front of him, all else was lost. Phil was pressed against a wall, his body touching someone else’s, his lips on some random guy’s. Dan blinked. Phil kissed.

 

 

Chris spotted Dan making his way for the door again, he quickly grabbed him. “Dan,  _again_? Really?”

“I’m not in the mood,” he growled back.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Dan shook his head, “ask the ‘love of my life’.” And with that, he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Chris looked around, trying to spot Phil. When he did, he understood everything. One of his friends, Matt to be specific, had him against a wall. They were grinding their hips together, pushing their tongues to the back of the other’s throat. It was sickening, and Chris didn’t even  _like_ Phil. He ran out after Dan, quickly catching up to the fumbling 6’3” man.

“You can’t just leave and let that happen.” Chris said.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Yeah? Why not? What do  _you_ s’pose I do? Hmmm?”

Chris normally would playfully punch him for being such a sarcastic cunt, but now was not the time. He thought for a moment, coming up with ways to answer Dan’s slurred inquiry. He scrunched up his face, trying to think of something,  _anything_.

“Stop it,” he finally said.

“How the fuck am I gonna do that?” Dan threw his hands up in distress.

“I don’t know. You’re Dan Howell, think of something. You always do.”

Dan was distraught. He hadn’t a clue of what to do. He knew that guy was probably groping Phil, feeling him up, trying to get in his pants. That angered Dan. And when he was angry, he’s been known to do some rash and unexpected things sometimes. Dan stomped down the pavement, back to Chris’ house. He threw the door open and re-entered. He marched up to this mysterious guy, who must’ve been a friend of Chris, and Phil. He easily pushed the guy off of his best friend.

Phil looked confused, and slightly concerned. Suddenly a fist was in contact with Matt’s, the ‘mysterious guy’, face. It was Dan’s. He stumbled back, grabbing his jaw, which had to have popped out of place. Blood dripped from his mouth as he screamed, what the fuck, at Dan. But he didn’t care, he threw another punch. Phil flinched. Dan saw.

 

Dan’s hand stopped, mere centimetres from Matt’s face. He looked at Phil, who looked terrified. His expression softened and his gaze averted. He slowly lowered his clenched fist. Dan let out a deep breath, trying to calm down.

His eyes narrowed, “don’t ever fucking touch him again.”

Matt nodded in response, clearly understanding.

Dan dragged Phil out the door. Phil repeatedly asking the same questions behind him.

_‘What was that?’_

_‘Why did you punch him?’_

_‘Where are we going?’_

_‘Are you even listening?’_

Dan called for a taxi cab, pushing Phil in when one stopped. He told the driver their home address. It wasn’t a long drive from Chris’ house, let alone walk. But with all the stuff that happened, Dan was in no mood to walk home. Phil continued to ask questions, none of which Dan answered. He was too lost in his thoughts to do anything. Dan stared out the window. Phil stared at him.

 

The second they were home and the door closed, he slammed Phil into the nearest wall. Dan leaned in, dangerously close to Phil. He didn’t seem to notice the contiguousness. Their bodies were flat against each other, leaving no room.

Dan whispered, “you want answers?”

Phil nodded.

“I, Dan Howell, have loved you since the day we met, Philip Michael Lester. I couldn’t handle that random  _jerk_ touching you. It wasn’t allowed. You are  _mine_. Whether you know it, or not.” His voice silky, and low.

Phil swallowed, mentally telling himself Dan was drunk and he didn’t mean any of this. They’d forget it in the morning anyhow, right? Phil managed to look at Dan in the eyes. It made him go weak in the knees. Dan’s eyes were filled with desire, and it was almost impossible to resist the temptations to kiss him right then and there. His head shook slightly, reminding him this was real. His eyes flicked to the floor again, avoiding Dan’s gaze.

A finger was placed under Phil’s chin, lifting his face, forcing him to look at Dan in the eyes. Phil wasn’t confident, like usual. He tried to avert his sight, but Dan forbid it, pulling his face back into view. Nothing like this has ever happened, and Phil was a little scared, if he was being honest. Dan was jealous, drunk, and controlling. He wanted to make sure everyone knew what was his, and that was Phil.

“Are you serious?” Phil finally asked.

Dan scoffed, “why would I lie?”

He shrugged, biting his lip. The action made Dan’s eyes darken once again. His lips immediately attached to Phil’s neck, sucking gently, licking at the skin. Phil let out a quiet moan, closing his eyes involuntarily. Dan pulled away and connected his mouth to Phil’s. They moved against another, sliding in sync. Then Phil realised what was happening. He pushed Dan away.

“Dan, this can’t happen.”

The younger male looked a little confused. “Why not?”

“You’re drunk. This is taking advantage of you.” Phil stated in a dead tone.

He rolled his eyes in response. “I don’t think  _you're_ taking advantage of  _me_ , but maybe the other way around . . . perhaps.”

Phil was in love with his smug little voice, always smooth and soft, like chocolate. It made his mouth go dry. He craved his touch. It irritated him, he wanted to resist, but he just  _can't_. He’d already given in the second his back touched the wall.

Phil grabbed him by the collar, taking control. He pulled him in, kissing him roughly. Their tongues explored the other’s mouth. Dan grinded into Phil, making him whimper and squirm beneath him. Phil didn’t even care anymore, he was intoxicated, too. What difference would it make? It surely didn’t matter. He rotated his hips, rutting against Dan, fulfilling the longing burning in the pit of his stomach. Their bodies creating heat and friction, they enjoyed every bit of contact.

Dan could feel his friend’s erection growing against his thigh. He’d smirked once he realised it. He’d given him that, he was the cause. Eventually, Dan formed a steady rhythm of gyrating his crotch into Phil’s, which left Phil a hot, moaning mess. He was still against the wall, his head back, eyes shut, letting out little pants and moans. Dan loved it. Dan lived for it.

He placed a hand down the older boy’s trousers, cupping his erection. Phil gasped at the sudden touch, but did not complain. He moved into Dan’s palm, wanting more. Dan moved his hand a certain way and Phil let out a loud moan. He did it again. And again.

 

Dan groaned at the sunlight peeking through the window, that happened to be shining directly into his eyes. He squinted and reached for his phone, checking the time.

_11:28_

He set his phone back on the bedside table, wishing he could curl up and sleep again. He rolled over, expecting an empty spot beside him. That wasn’t the case, however. There was someone sleeping next to him. There was

sleeping next to him. Flashes of what happened appeared in Dan’s mind. Panic formed inside his head. He quickly got out of bed to take a hot shower.

Phil made a noise just when he was about to exit the room. One eye opened, and then the other.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

Phil was still groggy, “what are you doing?”

“Going to take a shower,” he told him.

Phil looked around. “Wait, why am I in your room?”

Dan didn’t answer. He chewed on his lip nervously, wanting an escape route. Phil’s eyes widened with remembrance. They were both wasted last night, they weren’t supposed to remember. So why did they? Dan rubbed his neck awkwardly and shifted his weight, waiting for Phil to say something.They both just sat in silence, sitting and standing uncomfortably.

“So,” Dan said. “I’m going to go take that shower now.”

Phil finally made eye contact with him, “did we-?”

He didn’t have to finish for Dan to know what question he was going to ask, and Dan didn’t have to answer for Phil to know it was going to be ‘yes’.

“I’m sorry,” was all Dan could manage, his gaze averting to the floor.

“No. No, don’t be sorry.”

Dan looked up in confusion. “I’m as much to blame as you are,” Phil continued.

 _To blame_ , so Phil didn’t actually want it. He had used him, taken advantage of him. Dan wanted to die. He was drowning in a pool of guilt and shame. He didn’t dare look back up at Phil, not even when he heard the bed creak and footsteps approach him.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Phil whispered. “I- it- the sex, it wasn’t bad. It was actually really nice. I mean, I definitely have feelings for you, Dan. I do. And I wanted that so badly. I just, don’t know how  _you_ feel.”

Dan stared in disbelief. There was absolutely  _no_ way that Phil was serious. It was a joke, a way to make Dan confess his love, and then Phil would laugh at him. There was also a slight chance Phil was serious, they had known each other for years, why would Phil lie? Dan didn’t know which side to think was true. So, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He spoke quietly, “I love you.”

There was no laughing. There was silence. He heard nothing but Phil’s breathing and his own heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t bear to see the expression Phil must have. The image in Dan’s head was nothing like Phil’s actual face. He’d been staring at him, lips slightly parted in shock. He hadn’t expected Dan to say that. He thought he’d say something about how he was ridiculous and they were drunk, it hadn’t meant anything.

He grabbed Dan’s shirt, forcing him closer. He pressed his lips to the younger male’s to recreate the events of the previous night. Dan didn’t protest. He let Phil take control once again. He pushed him against the door, his hot kisses laced with lust.

“I love you, too.” Phil panted in between kisses.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted, so I apologise if it's absolutely horrid. I've also posted it on Tumblr and wattpad, so if you see it again, I didn't steal it, that's also me. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.


End file.
